Mr Brightside RHrH
by MandyBooks
Summary: Harry descobre que gosta de Hermione depois de um beijo...mas será q ela sente o msm?


_**Mr. Brightside**_

_I'm coming out of my cage_

_And I've been doing just fine_

_Gotta gotta de down because I want it al_

_It started out with a kiss_

_How did it end up like this?  
It was only a kiss  
It was only a kiss_

Tinha sido apenas um beijo, nem fora tão longo, mas ele me dominara por inteiro. Aquela garota, que eu só via como amiga, sempre minha melhor amiga...Agora que eu a via com outros olhos, agora que eu reparara o quanto ela era linda e perfeita...Ela estava nos braços de outro...Esse outro, meu melhor amigo...

Por que ela me beijaria? Foi a primeira coisa que eu perguntei a mim mesmo quando aconteceu...

FLASHBACK

Tudo aconteceu quando estávamos no último ano...um dia antes da nossa formatura, mais precisamente. O salão comunal inteiro podia ouvir os dois brigando:

- Ronald, como você pode ser tão burro!

- Burro! Como assim burro? A Lilá veio me contar que você tava namorando o Harry! Nenhum dos dois me disse nada!

- Harry? Eu? Namorando o Harry? Rony, você tem alguma noção do absurdo que você acabou de dizer!

Agora todos já conseguíamos ver a cena, Hermione estava em prantos, tanto fosse de tristeza, como de fúria. As feições de Rony estavam praticamente petrificadas num misto de ciúmes e do famoso "Droga, falei merda!".

A última coisa que vi foi Hermione correndo em minha direção e me beijando.

No começo, eu não soube o que fazer, mas logo depois, ouvi ela sussurrando:

"Pelo menos finge...Por favor..."

Então eu entendi...

Eu era apenas um boneco para fazer os dois ficarem juntos...No começo do beijo, eu apenas correspondi por causa do apelo de Hermione..Mas depois, o beijo parecia ficar mais intenso e apaixonado, uma mera impressão...Minha, é claro.Ela gostava do Rony...e eu, havia descoberto, ser apaixonado por ela...

Eu até podia sentir os olhos de Rony nas minhas costas me fuzilando, a vontade de me estrangular lá mesmo era imensa...Os comentários das garotas também era audível...Mas eu comecei a puxar Hermione mais para perto de mim, ainda não havia notado q ela não queria, ainda estava em transe pelo beijo e achava que ela estava gostando...Outro engano meu.

- Harry, pára!- Gritou ela, se soltando e me empurrando.

- Harry! Você é maluco?- Gritava Rony, ele estava furioso!

- Ron...-Dizia eu, tentando acalmá-lo.

- É Weasley pra você agora! Como é que você faz uma coisa dessas comigo cara? Eu sempre disse o que eu sentia sobre a Mione pra você! E o que você faz...Você a BEIJA! Na minha frente...

- Olha...- Eu tentava falar alguma coisa para deixá-lo menos furioso, mas pra falar a verdade, estava com medo da reação dele...

- Ronald! Dá pra calar a boca por um instante?- Gritou Hermione. Quando Ron estava prestes a responder, ela disse.- Não pedi pra falar nada! Se você soubesse se controlar Ronald, eu teria tido a chance de dizer pra você que eu te amo desde o primeiro ano, Droga!

Foi nesse momento que eu desejaria que Ron fosse o cara mais descontrolado do mundo, assim ela nunca diria para ele o que sente...Isso é egoísmo, eu sei. Mas era o que eu sentia...

- Mione...Eu, eu não sabia...- Disse Ron, aproximando-se dela.

- Você nunca me deixou falar, Ron...

- Você nunca me deu a chance de pensar que você sentia o mesmo por mim...

- O mesmo?

- Hermione Jane Granger, Eu te amo desde que você apareceu naquele vagão do trem, atrás do sapo do Neville, lembra? E você ficou reparando numa sujeirinha que tinha no meu nariz, lembra?

- Como se fosse ontem...

E a cena que eu menos desejava que acontecesse, simplesmente aconteceu...Eles se beijaram, nem se comparava ao que havia acontecido minutos antes, o beijo deles era apaixonado, os dois estavam apaixonados...

FIM DO FLASHBACK

_Now I'm falling asleep  
And she's calling a cab  
While he's having a smoke  
And she's taking a drag_

Hoje em dia…

Nossa, não mudou muito… Quer dizer, desde aquele dia Hermione explicou ao Ron o que realmente tinha acontecido, pelo menos o que ela tinha entendido. Ela não contou a parte que eu a puxei para mim, a parte que eu tinha me apaixonado por ela...Pois isso, ela não sabia...

Pior que o beijo dos dois, se poderia haver coisa pior, foi pegar os dois na cama...Se eu não tivesse pensado nos outros e tudo que eu podia perder, eu teria me matado ali mesmo...Exagero? Acho que não...

FLASHBACK

Depois que toda aquela guerra havia acabado, todos nós resolvemos passar um tempo na casa dos Weasleys. Ela nunca mais tinha sido a mesma, pois eu e Rony nunca mais fomos amigos como antes...Ele, passava a maior parte do tempo com a Mione, o que me deixava morrendo de ciúmes, e eu não fazia nada, ficava conversando com Fred e Jorge...Mas uma noite quando estava indo para o meu quarto, que dividia com Fred, Jorge e Carlinhos, que também estava passando um tempo lá, mas no meio do caminho, encontrei em um corredor...

_Now they're going to bed  
And my stomach is sick  
And it's all in my head  
But she's touching his chest now  
He takes off her dress now  
Let me go_

Ele a puxava para o quarto e ela passava a mão pelo peito dele, era uma coisa totalmente nova para mim, não estava preparado para ver aquela cena...Mas como masoquista que sou, segui os dois...

Eram pessoas totalmente diferentes, todos nós havíamos nos tornado meio dife rentes e eu havia me tornado apenas um amigo comum dos dois...

_And I just can't look  
It's killing me  
And taking control_

Ele ia tirando o vestido dela, era demais para mim, eu já passava mal, não conseguiria olhar por mais nem um segundo...Saí correndo, tentando esquecer tudo que eu tinha visto, mas não, eu nunca esqueceria...

FIM DE FLASHBACK

_Jealousy  
Turning saints into the sea  
Swimming through sick lullabies  
Choking on your alibis  
But it's just the price I pay  
Destiny is calling me  
Open up my eager eyes  
Causes I'm Mr. Brightside_

Ciúme…Sim, morria todo dia quando eu via os dois se beijando, quando notava a paixão nos olhos dela, o amor nos gestos dele...Mas, infelizmente, eu sabia que eles deveriam ficar juntos, qualquer um saberia só de olhar para eles, não precisava conhecê-los há sete anos, se olhasse por um minuto, saberia...E isso, era o que mais me doía...Porque eu sabia que não importava o quanto tentasse, eles sempre seriam perfeitos para o outro, e eu...

Sou simplesmente o Sr.Otimismo...


End file.
